robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
THe CReWz iS BaCk
Hey guys!! I just wanted to warn you about this. So, I was walking aruound on a game called toenail taco. ID: https://web.roblox.com/games/1554105260/Toenail-Taco When I saw this creepy guy standing near me. I walked away but he caught up to me and asked "why are you here?". His username was "XJAANX". The creepy dude said I would pay for joining him. I didn't really believe him, and he also said he was in a hacker group. Then, my game crashed. I reset my pc and my password WAS CHANGED. I looked at my profile it read "tHe CReWz iS BaCk". I made a new account to confront this guy and report him. He didn't respond, but just kicked me off the game. Fast forward couple of days later, and I was still scared. I decided to play some jailbreak to get my mind off of that user and there was a black figure saying "tHe CReWz iS BaCk". I said "why do you want to hack my acc" he said that Its because I joined the game toenail taco. I got SO MAD I joined that game and mocked everyone inside. I soon got banned by the black figure his username was USER_radsla. It is believed that this user https://www.roblox.com/users/855484431/profile/ is believed to be "Minish" for obvious reasons. Some of his favourite games are all hacked and he says content deleted on his profile. Every time I join a game with user, he always writes this "beware 4/1/2019" and then this :¬). In his banned account that he made in 2009, he had dignity and the c0mmunity as friends and its also belived that he had a comunicaation with: Lezus, CAROLINE, CLINTEN, Dignity and thec0mmunity. USERS scariest games are: party.exe, verzteseg and toenail taco. USERS profile: https://www.roblox.com/users/842930607/profile I Thought the game was banned so I wasn't sad but soon I realized that roblox perm banned me for "exploiting" and i didn't do anything. I couldn't make a new acc...every time i tried it said "STOP" in red letters and a black background with this music that USER has https://www.roblox.com/library/197858131/Pokemon-Lavander-Town-FireRed . So I stopped playing Roblox I still cant forget that this happened to me.. I later found there was a hacker group on roblox. The roblox group is now banned: called tHe CReWz...I also found there are members, here are all of them.. https://www.roblox.com/users/842930607/profile user (TheBlackFigure) USERS friends: reset904581 L0st_id875 abandonedlongago NitinoI --- the last letter on NitinoI is a capital i rulez_2 the_MIST6KE tjcross ihavhackedyonicsterV ------ fake xjaanx X_ploit33 -- now unbanned by unknown user (the user that unbanned him is now banned) rulez_1 rulez_3 XPwMOxbE USERS past accounts (last one is banned) https://www.roblox.com/users/658935761/profile/ https://www.roblox.com/users/726268192/profile/ https://www.roblox.com/users/796590/profile/ I play fortnite and Minecraft now since I'm too scared to play Roblox...If something similar happened to you.....its probably them....they "tHe CReWz" say that the are going to cause terror and chaos in April 1st 2019......lets hope nothing happens. P.S: this is someone else's i just edited it cuz it didn't happen to me it was to the original creator. Category: Category: